


Pattern Recognition

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seduction built of several phases, a cycle they've been through many times before. Business professionalism, social flirting, and everything that comes after. Hope enjoys the game. Hope enjoys <i>Pepper</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "repeats and repetitions", and for [The Femslash Kink Meme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2169285#cmt2169285) "Hope/Pepper, pillow biting".

Hope extends a hand. “You look good,” she says conversationally.

The smile Pepper gives her is all professionalism on the surface, and something more knowing underneath. She reaches out and shakes Hope’s hand, fingers lingering longer than necessary.

Hope feels heat building beneath her suit. She doesn’t let it show on her face, of course. They’re not alone, and Hope swears she can _feel_ Stark’s eyes on her from across the exposition hall, curious and suspicious and protective all at once.

It’s sweet, but Pepper’s never needed Stark’s protection. She’s perfectly capable of handling herself; it’s part of what drew Hope to her from the first moment they met all those years ago.

There are too many people who underestimate Pepper, who still think of her as ‘merely’ Stark’s personal assistant, little more than an errand girl. Hope doesn’t know how they can be so blind - Pepper did more to run Stark Industries as Stark’s assistant than most of those sneering and self-congratulating men have ever done as CEO of their own companies.

And now Pepper _is_ CEO, and Hope takes a special kind of pleasure in watching those men seethe.

“I trust we’ll see you at the gala tonight?” Pepper asks.

Hope resists the urge to grin, wide and _hungry_. “Of course,” she promises.

There’s a pattern to their interactions, a cycle, a tease in the repetition. The warmth beneath her clothes spikes higher; this is just phase one.

*

Hope holds out a glass of champagne. “You look good,” she murmurs, voice low.

The dress Pepper wears is a rich green, and her eyes look even more vibrant for it. They sparkle with anticipation, and Hope sips her drink and feels that heat again, growing stronger between her thighs.

They move through the gala together, making the appropriate small talk with the right people. Hope knows they compliment each other, from the expensive fabric of their dresses to the sharp lines of their hair. When they bow their heads together to talk quietly, brunette against strawberry blonde, the men around them grow instinctively anxious.

“It’s an interesting party,” Hope offers, her eyes sweeping across the grand room with its high ceilings. 

“It’s boring as hell,” Pepper replies with an arched brow and a smirk, and Hope’s laughter is rich and warm.

She wants to pull Pepper close, wants to drag her mouth across Pepper’s throat, shove her hand up Pepper’s dress. But they’re not there yet; she’ll follow the pattern, because they’re in public, because the waiting makes it _better_.

So instead she says, “Perhaps we’d have more fun on our own.”

Pepper tilts her head, poker face in place as she watches the crowds mingle around them as if she and Hope are simply talking business. Hope sees through it, though, sees the way Pepper’s breathing a little heavier. “A private party?” 

They leave together, saying their goodbyes to people whose faces Hope barely registers. Phase two is almost complete.

*

Hope digs her fingers into the hips beneath her hands. “You look good,” she moans throatily.

Pepper rocks back against her with a noise that makes Hope gasp and thrust harder. Sweat prickles on the back of her neck; her hands slip over Pepper’s skin. She loves this, the burn of her muscles as her hips roll heavily, fucking Pepper hard and fast with her favourite strap-on.

Pepper drops forward, from her hands to her forearms, knees digging into the mattress. Hope reaches out, gets a fistful of Pepper’s hair. Turns Pepper’s head, not hard enough to hurt but forcefully enough that Pepper has no choice to obey, no choice but to look at the full-length mirror beside the bed. “See how good you look, taking it for me like that.”

Her hair is turning darker around her face, her cheeks are flushed red, her eyes are glassy. She’s _gorgeous_ , and Hope’s cunt clenches for the sight of it, Pepper’s pleasure written across every curve of her body.

Hope drapes herself forward across Pepper’s back. She can’t pull out as far like this, has to settle for more shallow thrusts, but it’s easier to reach around and massage Pepper’s clit. She can feel the pressure now, working a bit harder with her hips as Pepper tightens around the dildo. 

She pushes down on Pepper’s clit with her thumb, fingers reaching down to Pepper’s labia, spreading her lips around the shaft and feeling how _wet_ she is.

Hope watches in the mirror when Pepper comes. Watches the ripple that goes through her, body jerking and spine arching. Pepper buries her face forward, and Hope catches a glimpse of teeth biting into the pillows, Pepper’s lipstick a smear of colour against the fabric. It muffles her cries of release, but Hope knows the sound of them by heart anyway.

Phase three can and will last all night.

*

Hope presses her lips to Pepper’s hair. “You look beautiful,” she whispers, voice scratchy from the night before.

Pepper rolls her eyes and swats at Hope affectionately. Her hair is a mess, and there are bite marks on her neck. Hope catches Pepper’s wrist with a smirk, sucks two fingers into her mouth and watches Pepper’s pupils dilate.

Phase four involves lazy morning sex, breakfast in bed, and both of them studiously ignoring their e-mails; it’s secretly Hope’s favourite of them all.


End file.
